The Secrets We Hid in the Night
by littlemissbad
Summary: Takes place in season 8 although Prue never died like the sisters think. No, it was something deeper than that...PLEASE R&R!
1. Prologue

The Secrets We Hid in the Night

Prologue

Prue Halliwell looked around in the darkness of her bedroom. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she engraved every detail into her head. She couldn't believe it was coming down to this but she was all out of ideas and she didn't have much time to come up with anymore.

She brushed a tear from her face and sighed. It was going to her sisters to wake up tomorrow and find her missing but she couldn't decide which was worse, for Phoebe's sake. This would hurt but she was sure the truth would ruin her.

_It's the only way_, she told herself as she walked over to her bed and began phase one of her plan. She messed up the sheets on her bed to make it look like there was a struggle. She then reached over and pricked her finger with a blade, leaving droplets of blood on the carpet to make the scene look more realistic. Finally she threw things around the room and opened the window. She stood at the doorway and nodded to herself. There was just one thing missing, a personal touch. The one thing that would cause tears to well up in her sisters' eyes when they found it. Her necklace.

She carefully unfastened the chain from her neck and held it in her hands. She brushed her fingers over the gold letters which read 'Prue' on them. It had been a gift from their mother before she had left them for good and Prue hadn't taken it off since it was given to her, until now. This would be the one thing that would make her sisters believe it. Make her sisters believe the scene she had prepared. Make them believe she was dead.

She sighed again then walked outside to her car, dripping droplets of blood near the car so it looked like her 'murderer' had stolen her car along with kidnapping her. Prue then put the key into the ignition, turned it and listened to the engine roar to life. Before pulling out for good, she snapped a picture of the house which she would never see again. She then paused at a sudden realisation.

Of all the years she had disgraced and hated her father for leaving her and her sisters, she had become no better as she, too, was fleeing the Halliwell Manor. But only now did she finally understand why he had done it. Because he loved them and that was her reasoning too, because she loved them. Finally, choking back the tears, Prue Halliwell pulled out of the Halliwell driveway for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Tayliana, don't eat the cookies, they're for the bakesale!" Prue scolded her daughter as she tried to sneak one. The girl's eyes went wide as she knew whenever her mother used her full name, she meant business.

"Sorry Mommy," the girl answered looking about ready to cry. Prue instantly softened.

"It's alright Taya," she said, lifting her into her arms and snuggling her.

It had been 5 years since that horrible night and Prue had certainly gotten along with her life, although the memory still pained her to no end. Tayliana Rosalyn Mackenzie was just over 4 years old and probably the highlight of Prue's life. She looked a lot alike her mother with her icy blue eyes and long, dark raven hair but she still carried her father's smile which showed the slight cockiness of her personality, alike her father. Unfortunately, it was that little smile which reminded Prue, daily, of the past. She felt a pair of strong arms snake around her and she smiled as she felt his lips touch her neck.

"Hi honey," she replied, turning around and meeting him with a kiss.

"Hey, sweetie," he replied and flashed her that smile that only Stefan Mackenzie could pull off. "And hello to you too, princess," he said, planting a kiss on the top of Taya's head. Taya smiled and hugged him tenderly, just as a daughter would hug her father. But both Prue and Stefan knew the truth: he wasn't her father; he just took the role and loved her just the same.

"Honey, are you going to make it to the ultrasound?" Prue asked once the two had broken apart. He smiled and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Prue, I _own_ this firm. I can take a month off if I wanted to." Prue rolled her eyes.

"You can take a whole month off?" Taya asked suddenly, a twinkle in her eye.

"If I wanted to," he answered. A smile spread across her face.

"Daddy, can you? Can you? Please? We could play dollies and you could take me for lunch and you could take me to dance class and...and..." Both Prue and Stefan couldn't help but smile. He kneeled down to her level and looked at her sincerely.

"You know what princess? I'd LOVE to take a month off, but if I'm not there, then they won't know what to do without me because a lot of people pay lots of money for me to help them so I can only take a month off if it's really important."

"Okay," she answered, disappointment keen in her voice.

"But you know what we can do?"

"What?" she asked with curiousity.

"We can go out and jump in the pool and swim until it's really late."

"AFTER supper," Prue interrupted.

"Okay, where are we eating?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan, we can't keep eating out all the time. We need to keep some sort of budget. We have money but we can't go overboard." He smiled mischievously. "Oh, what now?"

"Well, I almost forgot to tell you but we're never going to have to worry about money ever again."

"We never really have but why?"

"We're taking the firm national." Prue's eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?" Stefan nodded.

"I couldn't be anymore serious. We'll have offices here in NYC, in Atlanta, LA, San Francisco, Houston and a bunch of other places so basically, money will never really be an issue," he finished, smiling brightly.

"Oh honey, that's great!" she exclaimed, kissing him.

"Does this mean you can take a month off now?" Taya asked. Stefan chuckled and kneeled down.

"No princess, I still can't take a month off but I think we're definitely going to be spending a few weeks together."

"Why?" both Prue and Taya asked.

"Well, with the new offices opening, I need to be at all the ceremonies and make a bunch of speeches and fun stuff like that."

"And we're coming?" Prue asked.

"Well, I guess if you'd rather stay here than flying around the country with me, first class of course, and staying in a bunch of fancy hotels for a few weeks, then, be my guest but if you don't, I guess we better get packing." Prue rolled her eyes.

"When do we leave?"

"2 days. We really want to get these offices under way so the sooner, the better."

"Okay, well I'll have to-"

"Call Taya's daycare and preschool? Already done."

"Okay Little Mr. Perfect, I guess we're all good although the ultrasound?"

"Ummm, don't have that one covered." She smiled and shook her head.

"Well now, looks like someone's slipping up. Is Taya still scheduled for tomorrow?" Stefan nodded. "Okay well I'll call Dr. Eastman and see if he can schedule us in for tomorrow instead."

"Okay," he replied, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Daddy, can we go swimming now?" Taya asked. He looked at her and pretended to think very hard.

"Okay," he said simply. Prue rolled her eyes but couldn't protest as the excited 4 year old was already bouncing up the stairs to put her bathing suit on. She sat down and held her head in her hands. San Francisco, it had been years and she had hoped it would be a few hundred more before she'd ever have to go back but we can't always have what we want now can we?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this is kinda just a filler chapter. I just want to let my readers know where ALL the sisters are at in their lives. I promise the next chapter will be quite eventful. Keep Reading!!Luv you guys!! **

Chapter 2

"Hey Piper, have you read the front page? It looks like that guy, Stefan Mackenzie from NYC, is about to go from millionaire to billionaire." Paige Matthews said to her eldest sister, Piper Halliwell.

"Really? What brilliance has he come up with now besides winning every single case since '98?" Piper asked.

"Well, it seems he's taking his firm national. He's even putting an office here in San Fran. He's going to be doing a tour to all the new offices for some speeches and grand openings in the next few weeks. There's a whole article on him," Paige finished, handing the paper over to her sister. Piper smiled as she looked at the picture the news reporter had supplied for him. It was a picture of him, his wife and daughter.

"Well, I'd say they're definitely set for life. I can't believe how much his wife looks like Prue." Paige nodded.

"Yeah, ironic too, they share the same name. It says here that she is currently carrying their second child. She says that Stefan is the greatest dad and that he can't wait to share some more of his fatherly love to the next one on the way."

"Well I guess he really is the perfect package: rich, family orientated and seriously smokin' hot!" Piper replied taking the article back. Paige chuckled when suddenly the door opened.

"Hey guys," Phoebe Halliwell, Paige's older and Piper's younger sister, said while walking into the conservatory where the two sisters remained.

"Hey," the two said without looking at her. Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, this better be pretty good that I don't even get a look from you two."

"Sorry," they said together, again, without looking at her. Phoebe walked over and glanced at the article the two sisters were drooling over.

"Stefan Mackenzie. Okay, that's a pretty good reason. He's coming here in a few weeks hey."

"We know," Piper and Paige answered together.

"_Well_ then." Paige just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I thought Coop's been keeping you busy. Aren't you guys 'trying'?" Paige asked her older sister. Phoebe laughed sarcastically at the mention of her and her husband's love life.

"Yeah, well I'm starting to think it's never gonna happen," she said, flopping onto a chair next to the two women.

"Oh Phoebs, it'll happen. You saw the vision, sweetie, it's gonna happen."

"Yeah, I guess," she said, cheering up a little.

"That's the spirit now join in with the bitching about how damn lucky this Prudence chick is!" Phoebe chuckled at her sister. Paige always seemed to cheer her up, in some way or another.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beautiful San Francisco!" Stefan exclaimed as their private jet began to land. Prue smiled and softly stroked her daughter's raven coloured hair. Taya had been sprawled across her mother since the moment they had left NY but Prue sure hadn't minded.

"Hey, sleep, we're here," Prue said, watching as the girl's eyes began to flutter with life. She yawned quietly and snuggled back into her mother's warm embrace.

"Are we gonna eat soon?" Taya asked sleepily. Stefan nodded.

"Yup, we're going to go get some food and then we're going to check into the hotel. I have a special surprise for you tomorrow," he said. Taya's eyes instantly lit up with the mention of a 'surprise'. "Yeah, I thought you'd like that one."


End file.
